Nuestra luna de miel
by s2ndr1t9
Summary: Tras la guerra, Daryl y Carol vuelven a la casa espeluznante para aislarte y superar juntos sus traumas. One-shot presentado para un concurso de Fanfics en la página de Facebook 'Fanfics Caryl en Español', si les gusta podéis votarlo.


**One-shot presentado para un concurso de Fanfics en la pagina de Facebook 'Fanfics Caryl en Español', si les gusta podéis votarlo.**

* * *

La multitud estaba alegre mientras celebraba la victoria de la guerra, puesto que ésta había llegado a su fin. Negan, junto a un par de salvadores, estaban encerrados en unas celdas que habían construido en Alexandria. Carol permanecía al final de la multitud, alejada de todos, observando y escuchando los discursos de Rick, Maggie y Ezequiel que alababan la colaboración entre las diferentes comunidades.

Con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho la mujer desaprobaba la decisión de mantener con vida a Negan o cualquier otro salvador. La mujer suspiró, admirando a sus conciudadanos. Entre la multitud, advirtió a Daryl en la parte derecha del improvisado escenario. Por su postura y su rostro sabía que él también desaprobaba la situación.

Él quería venganza. Quería sangre. Y ella lo sabía. Con una mirada de desaprobación y un resoplido, él caminó entre la multitud en dirección a la puerta de la comunidad. Sabía cuál era su intención. Le había visto preparar una maleta con comida.

Con rapidez, la mujer se fue hacía su encuentro.

–¡Daryl! –Le llamó la mujer. Al escuchar su nombre, él se giró hacia ella y paró sus pasos.

–Me voy. Necesito salir de aquí. –Le comunicó lleno de ira.

-Lo sé. –Vio cierta sorpresa en el rostro del arquero–. No has sido muy discreto. –Dijo con ironía señalando la mochila que sujetaba a su espalda-. ¿Puedo acompañarte? –le pidió la mujer.

La pregunta salió por su boca y sorprendió a ambos. Carol no se había planteado esa posibilidad, pero ahora que su subconsciente había hablado por ella, le parecía una buena manera de encontrar otra vez la paz que necesitaba.

La intención de Daryl era pulular por el bosque o por fuera, en definitiva, calmar su rabia e ira de los salvadores, y también de Rick, con el que últimamente no tenía buena relación. No había contado con la presencia de nadie, pero ahora que ella se lo proponía, le agradó la idea. De hecho, desde que se habían abrazado antes de empezar el ataque a los salvadores, no se habían vuelto a ver.

Él asintió finalmente, ella sonrió mientras le anunciaba que iba a por más alimentos. Minutos más tarde, con dos mochilas a la espalda, subidos en la moto de Daryl desaparecieron de Alexandria ante la mirada curiosa de algunos de sus amigos.

* * *

La casa espeluznante se alzaba delante de ellos, igual a como la recordaban. De camino, Carol le había susurrado a su oreja que podían pasar algunos días allí: estaba aislado y ahora que Kingdom estaba completamente destruido nadie se acercaría por allí. Entonces, él emprendió el rumbo hacia la casa.

Carol se adentró en el recinto mientras Daryl disparó una flecha a un caminante que se acercaba a ellos.

-Aquí nadie nos buscará, podremos estar el tiempo que necesitemos. –Aseguró Carol, él le miró y asintió.

Al abrir la puerta e introducirse en el interior, inmediatamente recordó la última vez que estuvo allí. En ese momento, dudó de si realmente había sido una buena idea acudir a la casa.

-Voy a poner unas trampas a las afueras, -empezó a decir la mujer mientras se preparaba para habituar el hogar para que ambos estuvieran seguros-, nos avisará si alguien se acerca demasiado. –Explicó Carol mirando al arquero, quien permanecía quieto en mitad del salón.

-¿Daryl? –le llamó.

El arquero levantó la vista hacia ella; gracias a la luz del atardecer pudo ver que éstos estaban tristes y llenos de culpabilidad.

"Todos están bien"

-Lo siento. –Susurra el arquero mirándola, recordando los momentos que pasaron allí-. Te mentí sobre Glenn y Abraham.

Carol siente como los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas, suspira y avanza por el salón hacia él. Percatándose de que sus ojos pequeños también están llenos de lágrimas.

-Daryl… sé porque lo hiciste. Lo sé. Está todo bien.

El labio de Daryl tembló ligeramente, y Carol sabe que está reteniendo las ganas de llorar. Se acercó más a él, conmovida por verle así.

-Daryl. –Le llamó, para que le mirara. Y sus ojos llorosos coincidieron con los suyos.

-Fue mi culpa,- confesó amargamente entre lágrimas. Carol se mordió el labio para no romper a llorar.

-No, no lo fue. –Dijo con contundencia. Levantó su mano y acarició sus cabellos. –No lo fue. –Repitió la mujer.

El arquero soltó un sollozó e inclinó la cabeza hacia delante. Los brazos de Carol rodearon su cuerpo consolándolo y protegiéndole. Daryl enterró su cara contra su hombro, soltando todo el dolor retenido.

-No lo fue. Vas a estar bien-, repitió la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras acariciaba su espalda. Él volvió a sollozar. Carol levantó el rostro, buscando sus ojos llorosos, y acarició su mejilla, llevándose consigo la lágrima perdida. –No voy a dejarte. Estoy aquí, Daryl.

Daryl dejó escapar un suspiro y se volvió abrazar a ella, enterrando su cabeza en sus hombros de nuevo. Ella le correspondió, acariciando su espalda y su cuello, al mismo tiempo que repetía una y otra vez: "Estoy aquí".

En ese momento, agradeció que Carol se hubiera ofrecido para acompañarle, porque sabía que ella le entendía y le ayudaría a superar ese momento tan difícil que estaba pasando. Carol le abrazó hasta que estuvo más calmado, y cuando lo estuvo, fue él quien se separó de ella.

-Deberíamos preparar la casa. –Ella asintió limpiándose las lágrimas, mientras juntos pusieron las correspondientes trampas, buscaron madera y prepararon una cena basada en las latas que habían traído de Alexandria.

* * *

La vida en la casa espeluznante era tranquila y agradable. Daryl y Carol pasaban los días entretenidos: cazaban y mataban caminantes, la búsqueda de madera y yendo a por agua al rio más cercano, leyendo libros en el caso de Carol mientras él creaba flechas. A su vez, compartían conversaciones sobre Rick, o Negan. De esa forma, Daryl se dio cuenta que hablar sobre el tema con ella le ayudaba a mitigar su rabia, su culpabilidad e ira.

Una noche, Carol se despertó sin aliento y temblando. Luchó por salir de la pesadilla, mientras se erguía en la cama y reproducía las imágenes de Lizzie con un disparo en la cabeza. De repente, se encontró con los brazos de Daryl.

-Hey, hey… relájate, no pasa nada – dijo suavemente, intentando calmar su ansiedad.

Daryl, quien estaba durmiendo al otro lado del colchón de matrimonio, se despertó al percibir un cambio brusco en éste. La casa solo disponía de una sola cama de matrimonio. A ninguno de los dos le importaba compartirla. Habían dormido en lugares recónditos antes de encontrar la prisión o Alexandria, y la habían compartido en varias ocasiones.

A pesar de que Daryl le había dicho que debían organizar turnos para hacer guardia; y que él podía quedarse en el sofá, Carol le había insistido en que no era necesario. Habían instalado unas trampas con latas vacías, de forma que cualquier hombre, mujer o caminante que se acercara a la casa, sonaría un gran estruendo. Fiándose de la intuición de la mujer, él accedió.

-Lo siento, -susurró Carol, pasando una mano por su pelo corto, y al mismo tiempo que tomó una bocanada de aire para intentar relajarse.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó con suavidad, mientras ella se dejaba abrazar por él, sintiendo las lágrimas florecer. Conforme el recuerdo se fue diluyendo, la tristeza ocupó su lugar.

-Sí, sí… solo son malos recuerdos de… -cerró los ojos al no querer reproducir el momento-, malos recuerdos. –Repitió.

Daryl suspiró con pesar, sin dejar de rodearla con un brazo, pues ella aún temblaba.

-Ven aquí. –Señaló el hombre mientras le abrazaba fuertemente, intentando calmar los temblores de la mujer.

Quiso preguntarle si se trataba de Sophia pero sabía que eso le podría traer más malos recuerdos. Carol cerró los ojos, sintiéndose segura en sus brazos. Con cuidado, Daryl se recostó en la almohada; mientras la sentía relajarse en contra suyo.

-Era Lizzie. –soltó la mujer rompiendo el silencio. –Maté a Lizzie.

Y entonces, rompió en un llanto. Él solo pudo sostenerla, abrazarla mientras ambos estaban estirados en la cama. No sabía que decir, ni que hacer para calmarla. No iba a preguntarle los detalles. Sabe que tuvo una buena razón para hacerlo.

-Estaba enferma… mató a Mika porque… porque quería verla transformarse… e… iba hacer lo mismo con Judith… Ty y yo… decidimos… decidimos que… -sus palabras quedaron amortiguadas por la camisa de Daryl.

-Shhh, hiciste bien.

-Disparé a una niña, Daryl.

Ella levanta la mirada pero no puede distinguir su rostro debido a las lágrimas que nublan su visión. La habitación está cubierta por el silencio, pero él sigue abrazándole fuertemente. Se limpia los ojos, para intentar mirarle. Necesita saber que no le considera un monstruo.

-Salvaste a Judith. –Sus palabras resonaron en la habitación.

-Pero…

-No lo hagas. No te castigues. No lo hagas también.

Ella intenta separarse de él, pero la retiene entre sus brazos. No quiere llorar, pero no puede evitarlo y vuelve a llorar por las palabras de él, sus lágrimas empapan rápidamente la camisa de Daryl.

Se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer, acaba de contarle su peor secreto a él. Algo que juró que a nadie le diría. Pero él sigue allí con ella. No se ha ido. Sigue abrazándole más fuerte que nunca. No se va a mover.

Quiere dejar de llorar, pero no puede. Ahora que ha empezado no puede parar.

-Lo siento si te desperté.

-Nah, no importa. Intenta descansar. No me moveré de aquí. –le aseguró a pesar de que ambos sabían que así sería.

-¿Vas a aprovecharte de mí mientras estoy en mi momento más débil? –dijo la mujer entre lágrimas, pero con un toque de diversión. Daryl vio su media sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

-Para.

Ella sonrió levemente, mientras se apretaba más a él. Daryl levantó las sabanas y los tapó a ambos, mientras seguía acariciando su brazo para calmarla. A pesar de que era una situación tremendamente extraña para él, no dejó que los sentimientos de incomodidad se añudaran de él.

-Gracias. Daryl. Gracias. –susurró la mujer.

-Shhh, solo descansa. –Volvió a instarla para que descansara, quedándose dormida en pocos minutos.

Cuando el sol se filtró a través de la ventana de la casa espeluznante y le molestó a los ojos, el arquero se intentó mover ligeramente, pero el peso que tenía encima de él le hizo imposible. Carol seguía durmiendo sobre su pecho. En ese instante, el rostro de la mujer se movió ligeramente y sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco. Éstos se elevaron para mirarle.

-buenos días –dijo la mujer, separándose de él para elevarse y apoyar su rostro contra la almohada.

Ella no estaba acostumbrada a despertarse mientras él aún estaba en la cama, pues a esas alturas él ya habría salido a cazar, pero aquel día se había dormido encima de él y le había impedido levantarse.

-Deberías haberme despertado… Lo siento.

-Nah, necesitabas descansar. –Carol sonrió.

Aunque aquel día, Daryl no tenía muchas ganas de ir a cazar. Por alguna razón, estaba cómodo estando estirado allí.

-Los dos estamos hechos una mierda. –Dijo Daryl rompiendo el silencio, haciendo que Carol soltará una risita irónica.

-Sip, llenos de mierda… pero no permitiremos que nos consuma, ¿no? –Carol giró el rostro hacia él y Daryl le miró asintiendo ante sus palabras.

-Seguimos aquí.

-Seguimos aquí. No estamos muertos. –Dijo ella, volviendo a girar el rostro.

La mirada intensa que compartieron hizo que se le erizara la piel de la nuca. Daryl apartó la mirada hacia el techo, intentando comprender que estaba sucediendo entre ellos. Pero una frase brotó de su mente.

-Tampoco podría perderte. –Soltó de repente Daryl, sorprendiendo a la mujer, quien giró el rostro de nuevo, mientras sus lágrimas volvían a sus ojos, conmovida por sus palabras.

Y entonces, ambos se percataron de lo cerca que estaban. El ambiente entre ellos había cambiado de repente: ya no era relajado, era totalmente magnético y eléctrico. Ambos notaron que sus respiraciones se aceleraron.

De repente, lo único que quería era cerrar esos centímetros que les separaban entre sus labios y los suyos. Era lo único que quería. No entendía la idea que le sacudió de repente. Nunca había deseado tanto algo como esto. Si lo pensaba racionalmente, no estaba bien. Ella acababa de tener una noche dura y ahora él estaba pensando en esto. Qué clase de gilipollas era.

Sin embargo, sus ojos parecían estar ávidos y, éstos estaban pendientes de sus labios. La cabeza de Carol le daba vueltas, elevó su mano para acariciar su mejilla, y su corazón se paró.

La distancia se cerró.

El beso fue suave y dulce. Él respondió casi de inmediato, moviéndose a su ritmo. Se separaron un instante, antes de que Carol volviera atraerlo hacia sí, mordiendo el labio inferior, haciéndole estremecer. Las manos de Daryl se aferraron a su cuerpo, y ella rápidamente se colocó encima de él, sintiendo todo su cuerpo caliente contra el suyo.

Los labios se movían insaciables sobre los suyos. Las manos de Carol enmarcaron su rostro, antes de profundizar en el beso. Los dos sabían que debían tomarse esto con más calma, pero cuando las manos de Carol bajaron por su cuerpo hacia la zona sur de éste, ambos perdieron la cordura.

El fuego y la pasión se apoderaron de ellos, dejando que les guiara en ese acto de amor y deseo. Hubo momentos en los que ambos sintieron vergüenza al ensañar sus cuerpos marcados por señales del pasado, pero el amor, el respecto y el deseo que ambos sentían entre sí les hicieron superar ese momento.

Daryl besó cada parte de su cuerpo, mientras ella gemía y se dejaba adorar por sus caricias. Y cuando él entró en ella, no dejaron de mirarse a los ojos disfrutando ese momento, olvidándose de todo y de todos; llenando la casa de gemidos y de palabras de deseo y de amor.

Cuando la calma volvió, el silencio les invadió; cansados y agotados por la deriva emocional que acaban de vivir. Pero cuando Daryl levantó la cabeza, preocupado por las consecuencias de sus actos, se tranquilizó al ver una enorme sonrisa en los labios de Carol.

-Hey… -dijo besando la punta de la nariz en un acto cariñoso.

-No digas nada, Daryl. Solo abrázame, -pidió ella. Él le hizo caso mientras se mantuvieron desnudos abrazados.

* * *

Carol había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo habían hecho desde que estaban allí. Como ella le decía, estaban recuperando el tiempo perdido.

Daryl dejó reposar su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Carol, escuchado el latido fuerte de la mujer tras haber hecho el amor otra vez. Su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente. Carol acarició sus cabellos, mientras los ojos de Daryl se cerraban debido al cansancio.

-Cada vez es mejor. –Dijo Carol con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Joder… esto ha sido… ¡Wow! Joder… -se quejó el arquero, mientras ella soltó una risita ante la falta de palabras.

Los inundó el silencio mientras ella seguía peinando sus cabellos y acariciándole suavemente. Disfrutando de la proximidad y la intimidad que le ofrecía esa casa y esos momentos. Carol dejó reposar su cara contra la almohada sin dejar de acariciar su rostro que seguía apoyado en su parte de su estómago y su pecho mientras una de las piernas de él estaba entre las suyas.

-Deberíamos volver algún día. ¿No crees? –preguntó con una sonrisa la mujer.

-Nah, pero no ahora… -los ojos de Daryl se abrieron ligeramente y elevó la mirada hacia ella, apoyando su barbilla en su estómago. - ¿Es necesario? –preguntó.

Carol se rió ante la sugerencia, había perdido la cuenta de los días, semanas o meses llevaban allí: quizá era un mes, o eran dos. Esa escapada le había ayudado a recuperar la ilusión, las ganas de seguir viviendo y sobre todo, se había permitido vivir de nuevo. Disfrutar y ser feliz de nuevo.

-Esto es como una luna de miel. Solo comemos, hacemos el amor y dormimos.

Él le miró, sonrió y le besó suavemente su estómago encima de una de sus cicatrices. Carol sintió una mezcla de deseo, amor y cosquillas debido a la barba que rozaba su delicada piel.

-No quiero se pierda lo que tenemos. –Dijo el hombre confesando sus terribles temores de que al volver Alexandria todo volviera a ser como antes. –No quiero que te vayas otra vez u otra comunidad.

-No lo permitiré. Hemos estado mucho tiempo reprimiendo lo que había entre nosotros. Y ahora que por fin hemos dado el paso, nada va a acabar… Quizá la frecuencia y las veces que lo hacemos. Pero… no voy alejarme de ti, no voy a irme a otra comunidad. Quiero estar contigo. –La mujer entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. –Te quiero, Pookie.

Daryl cerró los ojos abrumado por los sentimientos y le abrazó más fuerte.

-Pienso que es el momento de volver… ¿Cómo te sientes, Pookie? – Ella sabía que estaba mejor, había visto que su enojo había ido disminuyendo hacia la aceptación. Daryl escaló hasta ponerse a la altura, apoyando la cabeza contra la almohada pero sin dejar de mirarle. Él asintió.

-Mucho mejor, aunque aún no me gusta la idea de que ellos sigan vivos. –Ella asintió.

Ambos sabían que en cuanto volvieran a la comunidad, iban a hablar con Rick sobre ese tema y quizá llegar a un acuerdo.

-¿Y tú, nena? –preguntó el hombre preocupado, acariciando su mejilla.

-Estoy mejor. Mucho mejor.

-Así que, es el momento de volver… -dijo el arquero, apoyando su frente contra la suya mientras sus narices se rozaban entre sí. –No quiero. –Se quejó con un puchero, haciendo reír a la mujer. –Solo quiero quedarme aquí.

-Siempre podemos venir aquí para pasar otra luna de miel. –dijo mientras Daryl empezó a besar su cuello bajando hacia sus senos. - Pero… la próxima vez tendrás que pedirme que me case contigo. –La cabeza de Daryl se elevó con cierta sorpresa y entonces vio la sonrisa traviesa de Carol.

-Puff, para.

Se lanzó a sus labios de nuevo amortiguando la risa de Carol, mientras volvían a dejarse llevar por el amor y el deseo que ambos sentían.

Fin


End file.
